


河川第五章的肉

by side6ghost



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/side6ghost/pseuds/side6ghost





	河川第五章的肉

以蔵很喜欢立香的五官。说是情人眼里出西施也行，本该平平无奇的五官，在他眼里全是引诱。比如立香的唇。以蔵就毫不客气地再次吻了他。以蔵的吻说是吻，不如说是啃。在仔仔细细地把立香的上下唇都咬了了一遍之后，他毫不客气地用舌头撬开了立香的牙齿，在津液间追逐着对方的舌头，一单俘获，便随即与之纠缠在一起。  
立香会喜欢自己的亲吻吗？以蔵悄悄地看了一眼立香。立香此时正微微地睁着眼，眼角间带着泪花，就这么恍恍惚惚地看着自己。不继续吗？立香轻轻地舔了舔以蔵的上颚。  
这是邀请。以蔵更加不遗余力地亲吻着对方，左手抱着立香的腰，右手已经隔着衣服摸到立香的下体。那里早已经准备好了。  
“嗯？”被摸到的立香迷迷糊糊地哼了一声。不等立香有更多的反应，以蔵撩开了他的衣服，跟本人一样雪白的下体就这样弹到以蔵手上。真的是男的啊。以蔵心里想。勃起的尺寸也不小，跟那个秀气的脸多多少少有些反差。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”以蔵捉着立香的阴茎，缓缓地上下撸动着。受到刺激的立香难耐地弓起身体，试图把自己往前面送。  
立香眼角的泪光更加闪烁了。啊，就是这个眼睛。就是这个眼睛诱惑了他。以蔵心想。以蔵突然停止抚慰，爬到立香身上，伸出舌头，像狗一样一下一下地舔着立香的眼角。长长的眼睫毛因为唾液和生理性的眼泪变得一搭一搭地黏在一起，立香不懂为什么以蔵突然开始舔自己的脸，下体的窘况还没有解决呢。  
“以蔵，快点帮我。”于是立香如此催促道。  
“不要。”  
受到了拒绝，立香索性抬起自己的手自慰，完全没留意到此时以蔵已经把他上身的衣服扒拉下来，用舌头玩他胸前的乳头。不知道以蔵怎么就开始咬自己的乳头，胸前的刺激加上下体的愉悦，让立香加快了自慰的速度。  
似乎就要来了。  
当然，以蔵早已注意到立香偷跑。怎么可能让你一个人如愿。  
“你等等我啊！”  
以蔵连忙制止立香，引导着对方摸到自己的下体。自己这么认真地给对方安慰，怎么样对方也得回报一下自己吧？  
“你也给我弄一下啊。”  
“那……要做到C吗？”立香有一下没一下地套弄着以蔵的阴茎，他的注意力其实还在自己那无法释放的下半身那。所谓C，是恋人间交往的阶段。A是牵手拥抱，B是亲吻，C就是更深层次的东西了。做到C的话，自己也能爽，以蔵也能爽吧。此时的立香理性已经完全蒸发了。  
“确定吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“那样的话，就再也回不去了。你要改姓冈田的。”  
“怎么样都好啦！”  
虽然立香的回答很敷衍，但是以蔵当他答应了。冈田立香，很好。他想这么做很久了，只是以前在迦勒底的时候，立香看上去一点都不喜欢自己。要不是这次立香来找他，他是永远都不会懂得立香的心意的。圣杯给予了以蔵现界所需要的一切知识，包括这次性爱所需要的知识。  
“舔。”以蔵把手指神到立香嘴边。立香顺从地一一把手指舔了。但是还不够。以蔵索性将那三只手指塞到立香嘴巴里，胡乱搅缠了几下，便抽出来，顺道拉出一条银丝。摸到那个跟女性的下体完全不一样的洞，以蔵先是在外面摸了一下，见立香不抗拒，便狠心地插进了一根手指。被插进异物的穴口颤抖着收缩了一下，然后箍紧了以蔵的手指。  
“疼吗？”  
立香摇摇头。  
“那么我继续了。”  
纵使立香很配合，但是让直肠能接受三根手指在里面，还是花费了很长时间。以蔵的动作很小心，等到他认为立香能接受自己的时候，立香的前端早已有了颓势。  
“对不起，让你久等了。”以蔵将立香翻过来背对自己，他扶着立香的腰，就以野犬交尾一样的姿势进入了立香。穴中带来的快感跟立香那差劲的服务形成了无敌鲜明的对比。因为更大的异物入侵直肠不自觉地一下一下收缩着，以蔵甚至能感觉到一丝丝难以活动。  
“以蔵——”立香趴在地上，回过头来看着身后的人，眼睛红红的。看来第一次还是很疼的。要不还是算了吧。以蔵刚想退出去，立香就吞了一下，将以蔵完全挽留在里面。“你刀使得不错，但是H不怎么样啊。”天使的脸庞，吐出来的却是魔鬼的话语。  
以蔵讨厌挑衅。所以他再也不想怜惜这个家伙了，使劲往深处一顶。随着抽插的节奏变快，通道也愈发湿润，每每顶到某个地方时，立香就会发出更大声的呻吟，而以蔵也只好捂着他的嘴巴，免得让邻居听到。  
“御主，你不是很爽吗？”再次顶到立香，立香的前端不自觉地射出液体，被捂着的嘴巴呜咽着，微张的嘴唇亲吻着以蔵的手心，刺激着以蔵不由得又往前顶了顶。  
“我很喜欢藤丸立香，很久很久以前就喜欢了。所以我想让你看看我的过去，我想跟你一起在这个没有要利用我的地方，一个大家都喜欢我的地方生活。”  
“呜……对不起……”换了个姿势之后立香张开腿接纳着以蔵，双手抱着他的脖子。后体传来的快感太过剧烈，他迎合着以蔵扭动腰肢，却被突如其来，喷洒在自己体内的炽热液体吓了一跳。白浊一波接着一波地涌进立香身体里，甚至在阴茎与穴口的缝隙间溢了出来。立香明白发生了什么，他也不抗拒，努力放松着身体，接纳这一轮一轮的潮水。原来承接喜欢的人的欢愉，是这种感觉吗？


End file.
